Dating Him in Paris
by Readergirl17
Summary: The trip was only suppose to be a get away. Only found much more and his name was Four. An unforgettable romance bloomed right before our eyes only for our worlds to come crashing down the day I had to leave. Fourtris love story!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my second installment which I hope you guys enjoy. I plan on making these updates much more longer than I make my other story. So I wanted to start off by saying thank you for reading my other story and I hope you guys enjoy this story like you enjoyed my other one.**

 **Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns the characters and Divergent. I only own the plot. (Sadly)**

 **Okay well here we go. I am going to make sure to start this story out pretty interesting, but I warn the people who like seeing Four and Tris fluff at the beginning. You won't read that in this chapter just to let you guys know, but you will read it very soon! Without further ado I present my first chapter in my new story called Dating Him in Paris!**

 **-Maddie H. :)**

* * *

 **{Dating Him in Paris: Chapter 1}**

 **Pov: Tris**

The look on Christina's face when I told her we were going to go to an all expenses paid trip to Paris. The place she has always wanted to go since she was a little girl sucking up to her daddy. Christina looked up at me flashing her normal smile before throwing more clothes into a bag excited about this trip. I was about as excited as she was, but I wasn't showing it. I was excited about Paris just not the airplane ride over. I was never a big fan of airplanes I didn't mind the height it was mostly the fact that everyday on the news you hear about plane crashes which was the part that freaked me out the most to be honest. "Hey Trissy," Christina called from the living room. I pick myself up from my spot and I walk in with an annoyed look covering my face.

"Don't you dare call me Trissy again," I said as I felt the corner of my lips pull to the side and my arms cross over my chest. Christina sticks out her tongue before pressing on.

"So I was wondering which on is hotter this one or this one?" Christina asked holding up two different colored swimsuits, but had the same design. I pick the dark red one that brought out her eyes and her dark hair. "Okay then you can have this one,"

She hands me a skippy looking swimsuit that was a light blue color almost the same color of my eyes. I cock my head on way as I kept my eyes locked on the swimsuit debating whether to grab it or not. "Come on and have fun. You could even meet a guy," Christina added with a small smile. My eyes went directly on her after she said I could meet someone. I have been longing to meet someone. I wasn't really into flings, but I could have a summer love.

"Fine," I said grabbing the swimsuit and throwing it into my bag with a smirk on my face. Christina squeals with delight as she grabs her bag and walks outside. I mentally slap myself in the face. This was going to be one long stressful couple of months in Paris. I grab my bag as I walk outside following Christina I look over my shoulder looking at my dark and almost nearly empty apartment. "See you in a couple of months," I whispered closing the door and walking away from my old life hoping to create a different one out of the country where no one knew me.

* * *

Christina's eyes widen as she looks at all of the bright colored lights surrounding us. "Wow," I whispered as lights flashed one way and then the other way.

"This is amazing isn't it Trissy?" Christina asked with a grin now plastered on her face. I just nod mywawas ignoring her comment. "Can we go to the hotel I am getting slightly tired?"

"Oh yeah sure let me look at the papers," I said grabbing a stapled stack of papers showing everything to do in Paris. I pull out a paper saying what hotel twe are staying at and my eyes widen as I see the hotel we are staying and the price luckily we are not paying for it," I said. Christina gets really nosy and grabs the papers in a huff.

"La Tremoille...$1304.82," Christina mumbled before stopping on the expensive price that was in front of her own eyes. "Wait what?" Christina screeched as she looked again to see the price. "Eric spent this much money on us who knew?"

I played with her fingers a bit before blushing. "Wait Tris what did you do?" Christina asked looking up at my embarrassed face that I knew was turning red by the second.

"Nothing," I whisper in a shy scared voice. Christina wasn't satisfied with this answer, so she went on. Christina slides her hands on her hips giving me pout.

"You are lieing I can sense it from miles away and plus you are a little red in the face," Christina grins as she touched my cheek.

"I worked an extra night, so he told me he would get an extra special room," I truthfully told her.

"Wait only one extra night. What?! I have worked many more nights then one and you get special treatment and I don't," Christina said with a small pout face on her face. I look up at her with a small grin.

"I guess Eric likes me better than you," I say with a vicious smile making Christina roll her eyes. Christina sets her arm against the pole sitting next to us.

"Shut up Beatrice we need to find this exquisite hotel that we are suppose to be staying at," Christina commented snatching the papers out of my hand before glancing over the words.

"Okay well according to the papers, we are suppose to be on the other side of town, so we need to high tail our way over to the rich part of Paris," Christina smiled as she placed the papers back into my hand. She sweeper her hand throw her dark brown hair before grabbing her roller suitcase. She turns around as she noticed that I wasn't moving a step.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Well what do you think I am going to do? Walk to the hotel or get a taxi. You better rethink your words next time before running off," I said pulling out my iPhone to call the Taxi service in Paris.

I hold down the center button as siri comes up. "Taxi service's in Paris, France," I said holding my mouth close to the speaker. The loading sign comes up.

"Sexy service in Aris, France," Siri said doing the searching sign.

"You worthless thing," I yelled at the screen before pushing the home screen. Christina let's out a small giggle as she looks at my frustrated face. I blow hair out of my face before facing her smiling face. The annoyed look on my face makes her smile instantly disappear.

"Girl you know what you need," Christina declared making me face her. I close my eyes a couple of seconds before looking back at her. She grins before walking a bit closer to me. "You need to get laid,"

"What?" I squeak feeling uncomfortable about that certain subject. _I have always had problems with intimacy._ "You know that I am waiting for the right man,"

"Yeah sure even if you found this 'right man' you would still not sleep with him. I could even bet money on it," Christina grinned making a small wager snapping her fingers slightly. I smile this is going to be easy. "By the end of the month,"

"Wait- what?" I almost yelled at her. _I wasn't just going to pick some random stranger off the street and do it with them._ "No Christina I am not going to do that,"

"Okay well then you might as well pay up now since you are not going to do it. Oh come on Trissy it isn't going to be bad," Christina exclaimed.

"I still don't want my first time to be some random dude. Who knows what these people have," I said scrunching my nose a bit. I scan the people around us to see all sorts of different kinds of people.

"Okay well then by the end of the trip you need to find your dream guy. Got it?"

"Fine. I will do it just no promises that it will be soon," I told her before searching the internet.

"Taxi!" Christina hollered gaining the attention of the taxi who came to a screeching halt in the middle of the main street. I look st her raising an eyebrow. She just smiles before licking her lips and walking over to the male driver.

"Hello sir we need a ride to this hotel," Christina said pointing to name of the hotel. The taxi driver's eyes widen as he looks at the hotel name putting his hands instantly on the sticky steering wheel.

"Well ladies this hotel is very expensive you know that right?" the taxi driver asked us. We just smiled before waving it away. We knew how expensive it was, and at this point we didn't care how expensive it was we're just happy.

"Yeah we know, but we aren't paying our boss is," Christina peeped out with a large smile trying to make the driver, but he only smiled happily.

"Okay well I guess we will be there in about 10 minutes, so buckle up," the driver commanded. I pull the seat belt across my body. I look over at Christina who had her arms crossed over her body, and he legs crossed with an annoyed look plastered across her face.

I hit her leg slightly making her jump at the touch. She looks at me. "Be nice," I told her only eating a frown from her face. I roll my eyes.

* * *

The fountains danced around us as it sprayed water from the dolphins mouth. The double doors at the beginning making our mouths drop open at the sight of this amazing hotel. "Wow!" Christina almost yelled before running to the front desk. An old lady looked in our direction hitting her husband slightly on his side making him look up in pur direction. I put my hand in the air giving them a greet. They nod their heads smiling at me. This hotel was truly a sight. I shifted my eyes into the direction of Christina who was babbling with some other guy who looked around our age. He had his brown hair combed over to the side smiling the whole time making me feel a little unwelcoming. She squinted her eyes into my direction waving her arms around a bit gaining my attention.

I put my head down looking toward the ground, before making my way over to Christina and her new guy that I knew would be her fling for the next couple of weeks. She is dancing and cheering. I smile at her as I stand by her. She smiles before looking back up at the brown eyes man. "This is Will," Christina pointed at the man standing in front of me giving Christina a small wink. He stuck his hand out to shake mine.

"Hello Will my name is Tris," I said greeting myself. I latch my hand around his giving him a gentle shake. He only smiled the whole time making me feel a little bit more uncomfortable.

"Why hello Tris and as you already know my name is Will. Well it was nice talking to you and Christina, but I really need to get back to my job," Will said pushing pass us in a hurry making me glance over at Christina. Who was only staring at Will's back as he walked away from us. I hit her in the arm.

"Ouch," Christina whispered still keeping her eyes locked on him. She watched him until her left the hotel double doors. I look over at Christina before smirking at her smile that made me cover my mouth.

"Christina!" I yelled grabbing onto her with a giant smile still on my face. Her smiles disappears and now a frown covers her face. "Finally," I breath out making her really confused.

"What are you talking about?" Christina asked completely oblivious about what just happened making the grin on my face only grow bigger every second she denied what just happened.

"You actually like someone for once. You are really crushing aren't you," I teased her making her face slight tense up.

"No I don't Tris you must be seeing things. Are you feeling okay?" Christina asked putting her hand on her forehead only making Tris laugh harder as she watched her friend try and cover up her secret.

"Okay fine maybe you don't like him, but he defiantly likes you," Tris commented before picking up the rest of her luggage and following the luggage guy. Christina snorts before following Tris. Tris looks over her shoulder before laughing. Christina rolls her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest and let out a deep breath.

"Maybe I do like him," Christina whispered to herself smiling as she looked down at Tris who was standing by their door for the room.

"See told you," Tris said from the end of the hallway look at Christina making Christina's eyes widen. She stomped her way up to Tris before they fall into laughter. _This was defiantly going to be one fun summer, maybe even the best one I have ever had in a long time._

* * *

 **Okay, so I already know what you guys think. Dumb. Right? Okay well I thought it was just horrible, but don't judge yet. I plan on going back later on and fixing some things in this chapter.**

 **Well, how did you like me adding in Will? I needed to at least start the story somewhere and I decided this would be the best way to start off the story was to tell about the trip.**

 **I am going to plan on updating this weekend along with my other story Divergent High. Which I know confused alot of people. Which I will give a small recap about.. Got it?**

 **5 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to be slightly short. Sorry. :( I plan on making my other chapters plenty long, so that you guys can have more to the story...**

 **Okay well that is all I wanted to say and also thanks for all of the reviews they made me smile. Let's get started 3...2...1 Go!**

* * *

 **{Dating Him in Paris: Chapter 2}**

 **Pov: Tris**

The killer headache made my head want to fall instantly back onto the pillow. The soft bed made me want to stay in headache or not. Paintings covered the walls around the bed making the room quite comfy. "Tris!" Christina yelled for the third time trying to gain my attention.

"What?" I asked with a sweet smile making Christina sit on my legs commentse stared deep into my brain.

"We have to go. I really want to go to the cool club that is down the road, and maybe you will meet your dream guy there," Christina said encouraging me to go to the club.

"Doubt it,"

"Oh come on Trissy," Christina whined pulling my legs off of the bed. I groan, but slide my feet back under the warm blanket.

"Fine, then I will just call Will to come pick me up since you are being a big baby about this," Christina snorted before walking out of the room.

I rolled my eyes as I watched Christina stomp her way out of the room. "Fine I will go," I expressed before falling back on the bed.

"Yes!" Christina yelled from the far side of the living room. I grab the pillow before covering my face with it. "Oh and I called Will already, and he said he had some really cute friends," said Christina as she pocked her head back into the room giving me a wide smirk.

"Shut up," I exclaimed before throwing the pillow in her direction, laughter followed after I throw the pillow.

* * *

I tug on the dress pulling it down slightly feeling slightly uncomfortable wearing such a short dress. "Trissy you look hot," Christina commented licking her lips. I felt heat come to my cheeks after she said those words. "Oh Tris stop blushing or your going to be blushing the whole night,"

I smack her hand as it came in contact with my cheek. "Stop it, and stop with the comments or I will defiantly be blushing the whole night," I said puffing up my cheeks.

Christina grins like a maniac after touching my cheeks. "What its not like any guy is going to be flirting up a storm with you," Christina said trying to agitate me.

"Shut up,"

"Oh come on I was kidding. You look really good, and you might even find a guy with that good outfit," Christina pointed out trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah sure. Can we just go and get this night over with?" I asked. Christina's eyes roll as she hears those words come out of my mouth.

"We just can't get the night over with the night has to be special," Christina said putting in ear rings. She turned around as she looked at my curled blonde hair. "Oh my gosh your hair," Christina squealed as she touched my perfect curls.

"Can we just go now?" I asked pulling on my sliver heels that made my legs longer.

"That color looks good on you," Christina comments looking at the dress. I twirl around looking in the long, skinny mirror as my dress danced around me. I looked at the dark blue that made my gray eyes pop out.

"I do look good," I said touching my amazing curls. Christina giggles slightly at my comment.

"Okay now let's actually go and stop flirting with yourself in the mirror," Christina smirked at me before walking out the room grabbing a clutch. I grab one too before following her out of the room.

* * *

The music blares as we walk into the room gaining every guys attention heads were turning in every direction. Christina flirted with everyone that was interested in her making her smile at all of the attention. A man stood in the corner with a smile on his face as he watched Christina move from one side of the room to the other. "Christina!" A voice yells over the music which made Christina's head turn toward that direction. Her smile became really big as she looked at the guy almost jumping on him.

"Will," she breathed out with little to no air. He smiled at her before letting her come back onto the fresh ground. She smiled at him before brushing her hand against his own.

"Okay love birds you need to stop before I have the yearning to throw up on all of you guys," I said making a small gagging noise with my throat sticking my finger in my mouth. Christina rolls her eyes at me before looking back up at Will.

"For your information Tris we aren't love birds just yet. We just started dating," Will confirmed before looking at Christina who had a small frown on her face. "What its true. Isn't it?"

"I don't know I think I may like you a little bit, but I am not sure I quote on quote love you," Christina expressed before grabbing Will's hand and dragging him over to a table leaving me alone.

I sigh before walking over to the booth and sitting down next to the cuddling couple. "Oh yeah Tris I forgot to tell you that you love very hot," Will smiled trying to build my confidence.

"Will," Christina hissed hitting him in the air making him laugh out loud at her reaction.

"I was just saying that because its the truth, but to tell you know Christina you look really really hot. Like a fire blazing," Will said making a hissing noise. Christina grinned widely at him.

"Will!" I hear someone yell over the music making waving gestures as his friend looked down at the ground. Will looked up to see his friend smiling.

"Hey Zeke, Uriah, and Old man Four," Will said making Christina and I giggle out loud at his comment toward the guy named Four.

"Wait his name is Four like the number," Christina snorted trying to stop herself from laughing. "What was 1, 2, and 3 already taken?"

Four just rolled his eyes ignoring Christina's comment toward him. "So where did you meet these ladies at?" Zeke questioned looking over at me.

"Well I was driving down the road and poor Christina over here was on the side of the road throwing her shoes at a pool standing with her friend. I pulled over and I asked if she needed a ride. She grinned at me before throwing her heel at my car," Will explained making Christina and I laugh again.

"Wait what?" Uriah asked completely confused.

"It was suppose to be a joke stupid," Will explained shaking his head as he looked up to see the quiet guy who had been standing there not saying a word. "You seem quiet tonight Four,"

"Oh stop it. Four is just naturally shy around girls we have known this for like forever," Uriah joked before elbowing Four on his side.

Four looked up in my direction making me look deep into his blue eyes that seemed confused and hurt. I looked away before reading more of him. "So Tris right?" Uriah asked. I nodded my head before pulling my blonde curled hair on my shoulder. "Well you look very lovely tonight," Uriah whispered in a hush voice. I looked over at Christina before rasing an eyebrow, but she only shrug her shoulders making me slightly annoyed with her.

"Thank you," I answered with a small smile. He grinned so big that you could see his smile from miles away.

"So do you guys want to play a guy?" Christina asked moving over in the booth to let the other guys sit with us. Uriah scoots close to me while Four sat on the other side of Uriah.

"So are you two brothers. You guys look alike?" I asked changing the subject from the game.

Uriah nods answering my question. "Yeah we are bestfriends and also brothers. That happens sometimes right?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean my brother and I aren't close at all and we are only a couple if years apart," I answered.

"Wait Uriah you never told us exaclty what club are we at?" Zeke asked looking around a bit at all of the woman surrounding us a bit. Uriah grinned like a chesire cat.

"We are at the hottest club in towan called Dauntless," Uriah said making me close my eyes hard before reopening them and flipping my hair. "Hey so Tris are you single?" Uriah asked smiling at Zeke.

"Umm yeah she is whats it to you?" Christina asked answering for me. Uriah looks a little taken back by this comment, but looks back at me with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah I am, but I am-," I said before I am cut off by Christina toward

"Yeah, but she is looking for the special guy who could sweet her off of her feet and marry her," Christina grins before taking a drink of her alcohol.

"Umm the chances of you finding your true love at all are very slim now days considering a lot of guys are looking for one thing not love," Uriah scoffed before leaning back. Four smiles.

"Hwy I didn't know you smiled," I commented looking over at Four who was now playing with his drink not daring to drink it. Four looks up at me with an annoyed look instantly taking away his smile.

"I was smiling until you made that comment," Four said before grabbing his drink and putting it in Zeke's hand that was waiting fir the drink the whole time.

"Thank you," Zeke smiled. He smile looked off balance and a goofy one too. "So where are you ladies from anyway?" Zeke asked chugging down his alcohol.

"Well we are from Chicago," I said pulling my drink closer to me like I was trying to save it from being taken from my hands. Zeke looked up at me before rasing an eyebrow.

"Where the heck is this place called Chicago?" Zeke asked confused.

"Well its a place in the states," I said answering the question before we nods his head and skims the ladies looking for the perfect one.

"Isn't that the place that had these things called factions?" Uriah asked. I nod my head before moving my legs around feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh yea I remember that. That's what this old place is named after," Zeke commented hitting the wood part of the bench like he was listening to hear the hard wood sound.

"Yeah my family was apart of the abnegation faction and Christina's family was apart of Candor," I said pointing over at Christina who was trying to get the rest of the liquid out of her glass. She smiles with satisfaction before wiping her mouth wide her hand.

"What's abnegation?" Uriah asked.

"Its the faction of the selfless," Four answered making everyone's heads turn toward him suprised that he knew that.

"How do you know that Four?" Zeke asked surprised that their friend knew things that they didn't.

"Because I was in that faction when I was a child befire going to Dauntless and then I moved here wanting to leave everything behind me," Four explained.

"Oh come what is your first name. You can tell us your name. We won't go around and ask if they know so and so," Uriah begged for the truth. Four only smiled before shaking his head.

"No I don't plan to tell anyone until I know I can trust the person with my life," Four told them. Zeke and Uriah looked at each other before looking over at Four.

"Is that suppose to mean you don't trust. Dude we have been friends with you for a very long time and we still haven't proved to you that we are worthy to hold your secret," Zeke protested.

Four shook his head before looking at the dance floor that was flooded with different kinds of people. _Maybe I could find my dream guy tonight._ "Why don't we go dancing," I suggested to them. Uriah smiled at me.

Sure why not," Uriah said before drinking his drink and sliding out of the booth and following me like a puppy dog out to the dance floor.

* * *

 **See told you short. Okay so I am going to update next Friday and either tonight or tomorrow I am going to update Divergent High, so be ready if I update that story. Thanks for reading.**

 **Oh and sorry for no Fourtris love yet. I plan on getting them together at about the 6th chapter about or something like that. I mean they soon will have some time alone together, but they don't fall right in love. Just saying a lot of stories make it where they fall in love too quick, but in my story it takes some time. Sorry to say.**

 **Comments &Love&Follow**

 **-Madison Hampton**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of your kind views, so I decided why not give my fabulous readers an early update. Okay, so let me first say that in this update it will be the next day and something will happen...**

 **The next chapter I am going to have a little Fourtris action, so be ready for it. Okay so let me get on with the story...Oh and also there will be a little M-rated thing in here maybe. I haven't decided to add it or not. You will have to just wait and see. Thanks again. Love all of my supporters and such!**

 **-Maddie H.**

* * *

 **{Dating Him in Paris: Chapter 3}**

 **Pov: Tris**

Bile creeps up my throat, as I push my head back into the toilet. Hangovers suck. "Tris?" Christina asked from the other room walking knocking gently on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked out of breath and exhausted from throwing up all of the alcohol I drunk last night.

"Are you feeling okay?" Christina asked opening the door a little bit to see what was going on with me.

"Nope," I said leaning back against the cold glass shower. Christina strolled over to me before putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes.

"Come on Tris you are obviously not fine and you also can't handle your alcohol and now some girl is wanting to fight you for taking her man," Christina mumbled the last part making it barely audible.

"What?" I asked looking up at her with confused eyes and I stood up next to her wiping my mouth in one sweep. Christina cringes at the throat up that was in the toilet. I put my hand over the flusher and watched it go down.

"I said that a girl named Marlene is now trying to get revenge because she saw you hanging with her man," Christina said in one loud outburst making me confused.

"Then why was he putting the moves on me last night if he has a girlfriend waiting for him at home?" I asked Christina who only shrugs her shoulders.

"Who knows a lot of these men around here are dogs they need more then one partner to survive," Christina snorted in an agitated voice.

"Okay I get it some guys are dog, but why?"

"Oh knows, but I do know one thing," Christina smiled before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And what is that?" I asked with a smile getting closer to her only for her to back away from me.

"That you need to really brush your teeth before you scare away my boyfriend," Christina smirked. I smirked at her.

"So now he is your boyfriend?"

"Yea well he asked me out this morning when he came by to bring me some breakfast to eat," Christina commented while her cheeks were stained with a red color.

"Aww finally my Chris is growing up," I teased as I strolled over to the stove to grab some freshly, warm eggs already cooked.

"Shut up Trissy," Christina mocked back using the horrible nickname she came up with.

"Don't you dare call me Trissy," I snorted crossing my arms and looking up at the ceiling making Christina chuckle.

"As long as you call me Chris, I will defiantly call you Trissy even around that guy who was staring at you all night,"

My eye went immediately on her after she said that guy. "What guy?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"You know that guy named Uriah," Christina said hitting her elbow against my arm.

"Yes I know what guy you are talking about, but he wasn't into me at all I pretty sure he has a thing for a girl who gave me a big glare while we were dancing," I reminded with her a small smirk playing on my face.

"Whatever Tris,"

"Marlene does like him and I am not going to be a kind of girl who steals a girls crush away from them," I said putting my hands up like I was surrendering.

"Okay I get, but I am still keeping the bet up there. I can even bet some money now," Christina grinned at me.

"What bet?"

"Tris you are a horrible liar you know what bet I am talking about, and now I know another thing. You can even agree with me most likely,"

"Oh and what is that?" I asked smiling.

"That you defiantly going to be paying up at the end of the month and I will be smiling at your virgin body,"

"Ha very funny Christina, but I pretty sure it is going to be completely opposite except I will be looking at your skanky self," I commented with a smirk dangling on my face.

"Oh we will see about that," Christina challenged rubbing the palm of her hands together with grin now plastered on her face.

"I guess I will be seeing thirty bucks in my hand at the end of the month," I said.

Christina chuckled at this comment. "Oh we will definitely see who is the chicken by the end of the month,"

"Oh and how do you think you are going to stop me from finding this perfect guy?" I asked.

"I won't have to stop you because there are no perfect guys in Paris. I am pretty sure all of these guys are out to have the time of their life," Christina explained grinning wider the wingspan of an airplane.

"Okay Christina so I guess you are saying that Will only wants you for sex?"

Christina eyes shut in frustration. "Will is not with me for that. He truly has feelings for me,"

"Oh yea keep telling yourself like you have been telling me," I smiled at her already knowing I was getting under her skin.

"Fine Tris you win this one. I am only giving up because I have to meet Will in half an hour," Christina explained as she started for the door.

"Yeah sure," I yelled back at her making her turn around. She gives me a small eye roll before walking through the door and closing it.

* * *

I walked on the side of the street eating the famous Crepe that was to die for. The gooey cheese coming out from the bread along with a thinly piece of ham between the slices of melty cheese. The dark pathway giving me a couple of shivers while walking on it. Something was off by this area and I could tell by the way it looked physically. A loud snap noise came from the back of the dark path making me head snap up. I scan the area behind me before taking a step stepping on a stick making it snap. I jump back after hearing the noise. "Calm down Tris nothing is going to happen," I smoothed myself down before walking ahead.

"What are you doing at this time girl?" a man asked from behind me. I turn around to see a man behind me that had a grin plastered on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked in a scared little girl voice slightly stepping backwards away from the maniac that was now laughing at the actions I was doing.

"What are you scared of me little girl?" he asked stepping closer toward me. I shake my head before hitting the wall behind me. I gulp as I looked at the man who was creeping up closer to me. I could smell his bad breath from the place I was standing. I close my eyes hard making sure that I couldn't see the man in front of me. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Judging by how close his voice sounded he was standing right in front of me by now. I felt a shock go through my arm as he touched it with his dirty hands. "Please," I begged.

"Mmm please beg again it turns me on," the man whispered in an awful voice making me cringe at the sound of his voice. He sounded like death had already overcame him.

"Please," I begged again. I felt his hand slide up the new skirt I had gotten. Cursing to myself wishing I had not worn the beautiful skirt that was now going to get torn to pieces. He rips them off in one tug trapping me.

"Stop begging you are now sounding like a wuss," the man commented before pushing himself against me making me hit the brick wall behind me. Pain. My whole back felt tingling probably from the impact of the bricks.

"Hey what do you think you are doing!" a voice yelled from behind us making me whisper a small thank you to the voice.

"I was umm...with my girlfriend," the man said with a slight British accent. I shake my head as I opened my eyes to see a very familiar man. The quiet one that was at the club last night.

"Let her go Mike," Four demanded walking closer to us. Mike drops me on the ground as he approaches Four too.

"What do you think you are trying to pull Four. I was just having fun with this girl and I am pretty sure she is having some fun too," Mike smirked before looking back at me with a fake smile. I bite my lips in fear. Four looks at me before anger fills him.

"You think she enjoys this. She is scared out of her mind," Four yelled before pointing over to my fave expresses that showed I was scared. Mike looked over at me before he was pushed onto the cement by Four. Four punched him in the face.

I look down to see blood spilling from Mike's face. He touched his face before letting out a growl grabbing Four's legs and pulling him to the ground. Four stood up and stomped his face in befire looking at me. I had already put on my skirt that was now dirty. The tears came down my face. "Are you okay?"

"No," I let out before he walks over to me and he inspects my face.

"What are you doing out at this place. You know that this place is bad news right?"

I shake my head before I mentally kick myself forgetting to ask what parts of this town is bad. I forgot that each city had their bad part and I had just walked into the bad part of Paris. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shakes his head. "I was suppose to meet my friend around here and this so happens to be a way toward the destination, so consider yourself lucky," Four stated. My head started spinning I looked up at Four to see that he had two faces.

"Four," I said before I collapsed into his arms feelings light headed I felt something warm and sticky on my backside before everything went blank and dark.

* * *

 **I finally did this chapter. I have been waiting to do this chapter because this is the way to bring Tris and Four together, but when writing it I thought of another way to bring them together and you will have to wait and see.**

 **5 reviews please. Maddie will really appreciate it. Just saying. Check out my other stories too please. Including...**

 **Divergent High**

 **Life's Challenges (that is only a trailer for now)**

 **Okay bye guys. Thanks for reading this amazing chapter and remember to...**

 **Follow &Review&Favorite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the comments. I am now going to update on time after giving you guys an early update. You guys should be thinking me.**

 **Reader: Yay for once she updated on time. *claps***

 **Me: Err.. Okay I get it.. Which is why I am writing now, so I don't forget.**

 **Okay well now let's move on to the story which will start from a couple of hours later...and there's a reason why I am starting it that late. Also listening to Uma Thurman.. Love Fall Out Boy... Also for band we are going to play Centuries during the halftime show! Eek excited for that next year! *Cough such a band nerd* Oh shut up! I don't care what you think!**

 **Okay so do you want to read the story? *cheers* Okay I think that tells me the reason let's begin.**

* * *

 **{Dating Him in Paris: Chapter 4}**

 **Pov: Tris**

 **I** squeeze my eyes trying to open my gray eyes open. I brush my hand across my nearly opened eyes trying to get use to the bright light coming into the room. My eye lid feels heavy wanting to be shut and not open for a long time. "Hey you're finally awake?" a voice asked from her left side.

A very familiar voice.

I look up meeting my eyes to another pair of eyes that a dark blue color almost drawlingme into him.

Four.

"Four?" I asked in a croaky, horrible voice almost making myself gag at the sound of it.

"Hey," he said leaning down right next to me pulling a chair toward me and sitting down next to me.

I race through my brain trying to think of the events that happened last night. I look around an unfamiliar setting trying to figure out where I was. It hit me like a thunderbolt. I am in Four's room. _Why am I in Four's room?_

"What happened?" I asked sitting up really fast and looking at Four, who had put his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down stress is not good for you considering what you went through last night," Four said taking him hands of my shoulder, but he keeps his eyes still locked onto my own.

I race through my mind looking for the memory to tell me what happened last night. "What happened exactly last night?"

"You took an extremely bad beating and almost got seriously damaged," Four explained trying not to say a word to scare.

"Just tell me exactly what happened?"

"You almost got raped last night," Four summed up making me slightly shake at the word _rape._

"What!" I yell clearly at him. I back away a couple of inches before curling into a small ball where I just rolled back and forth trying to get those words out of my head.

Was he the one who tried to rape me? No he couldn't have been the one. Why would he help me if he was the one that wanted to rape me. "Who was it?" I ask in a small voice.

He looks at me before shrugging his shoulders making me slightly angry at him. "What do you mean you don't know you were there last night," I hiss at him growing angry at him.

"I only saved you. I didn't get a good look at the guy," Four explains before grabbing something to drink and sitting down next to me. "Here drink this,"

I continue to glare at him with hate. He looked at me before giving me a small smile hoping it would take away my anger, but it didn't. He raises an eyebrow at my face expression.

"What...?" he asks me. I finally grab the drink from his hand before taking a drink of the cool unknown juice.

"What is this stuff?" I ask taking anothrr drink. He doesn't answer. "Well are you going to answer me?" I ask with a small laugh drinking to break the mood.

"Well I will answer your question if you answer mine," he compromises. I nod my head.

"Fine, what is your question?"

"What exactly were you doing in the bad part of town last night?" he asks me studying my face to make sure I wasn't lieing.

"I don't know," I say truthfully before looking up at him. He looks into my eyes like he is trying to read my mind.

"I want to ask another question," I say. He looks at me before looking away waiting for the question. "So If you were in Dauntless. Do you know how to fight?" I ask.

He looks at me with a small smirk. "Well you kinda have to fight to be able to get out if training,"

"Oh yeah right I kinda forgot. Its been a couple of years since the factions have went away," I tell him.

"Why did the factions disappear?"

"Jeanine Matthews evently took over everything looking for all of the Divergents, but got killed by a factionless making it were the leader of the factionless take over the whole thing," I explain the short summary of my life.

"Oh I knew that was evently going to happen which is why Uriah, Zeke, and Will are here," Four says. I smile at him.

"And you?"

"No I didn't think they were telling the truth at first. I thought it was suppose to be a joke until I saw them leading serums into the Dauntless labs and then I knew that something was going to happen, so I left shortly after they did. That's how we found Paris,"

"Why Paris?" I ask.

"How about we stop with the questions haven't we said enough about ourselves?" he asks. I nod my head in agreement. I pull my head onto the bed trying to push myself up only to feel a stinging thing go through my entire hand. I grunt in response.

"Hey don't do that you sprained your hand last night after you tried fighting off that guy," Four says stopping slightly on that guy making me really suspicious.

"Are you sure you didn't know the guy because it fells like you do know him and you are just lieing?" I ask him once again hoping to get the truth out of him.

"Okay I did know him for a short period of the time. His name is Mike," Four explains. I hit him slightly on the arm making him look at me in confusion. "What did I do?"

"You lied to me. You told me you didn't know him and now you are telling me you do know him. Stop lieing," I say pushing him away with a small huff.

"I was actually wanting to know something," I say pulling my hand into my lap playing with my fingers gently making sure I didn't hurt them any worse then ai already did.

"What is that?" he asks getting a little agitated by all of the questions.

"Do you think you could train me how to fight considering I don't know how to fight at all?" I ask him being completely serious. I earn a chuckle out of his mouth making me severely angry.

"And why do you think I will teach you?" he asks me. I just smile a bit.

"So you don't have to worry about trying to save me every five seconds," I answer with a small smile making a smirk appear on his face.

"Fine training starts tomorrow. Don't be late. We will meet here and start the beginning of it which will be to get into shape, so bring plenty of water," he tells me. I nod my head.

"Thanks," I tell him. "For everything,"

He nods his head before helping me off of the bed and walking me to the door. "Oh and Tris next time you are going somewhere make sure you stay in the good part of the town. There is always a bad part of the town no matter where you go," he reminds me.

"Okay I will make sure to keep that in mind," I say before opening the door and giving him a small smile before closing the door behind me and leaving.

* * *

 **Lets ask each other a question. A question for you: If you could be named anything what would be your name?**

 **Oh hard one. I am going to answer it next chapter, but I would like to hear your thoughts in the reviews. Thanks for listening to this story. Good? Bad? Horrible? Sick day you gotta love them. Kidding.**

 **Review &Follow&Favorite**

 **-Madison Hampton**


End file.
